Reflection of the Heart
by KamirineGoddess
Summary: Kairi decides to give Sora a Paopu Fruit but she finds she'll have to fight Riku for their best friend's heart. Though all three friends will have to put their hearts aside if they want to defeat the Origination and Maleficent. SLASH, AU, Multi. Pairings
1. Prologue: Wood Flavored Marshmallows

**Author's Notes:  
**_This is my first time I've written a Kingdom Hearts story so I hope you enjoy it. _

**Disclaimer:  
**_I own absolutely nothing. All characters belong to their original creators so don't sue._

**Warning!  
**_This story is rated for:  
__- Violence  
__- Language  
__- SLASH  
__- Slight OOC (But I'll try not too.)  
__- Non Con  
__- Possible AU  
__Leave now if you're offended._

**Pairings are as followers for the time being:  
**_Kairi x Sora, Riku x Sora, Cloud x Leon, Axel x Roxas, Tidus x Selphie...and far more. :winks:_

**Summary:  
**_When Selphie convinces Kairi to give Sora the Pampou Fruit, she soon finds she'll have to fight her best friend for Sora's heart. Meanwhile, Leon has a thing for Cloud but will Tifa get in the way? Axel's looking a lover who's looking for his lost heart. Xemnas and Maleficent have joined forces. And a lot of worlds need the help of the Key Blade holder–Kairi! Crossover, Slightly AU, SLASH._

__

_**Reflection of the Heart**_

**__**

**Prologue:**_ Wood Flavored Marshmallows_

All the local children had gathered on the beach, at the 'usual spot'. Well okay, it was actually Riku's usual spot: a large tree that grew strange fruit that sat on a patch of land that over looked the crystal clear ocean. Nevertheless, they were all there.

First there was Riku, the oldest and the groups fearless leader: a teenager with shoulder length silver hair and bangs that seemed to hide his rather beautiful piecing aqua colored eyes. He wore a sleeves white and yellow jacket, unzipped to reveal a tight fitting black shirt that was zipped up to his neck, long baggy plum pants and a single bandaged hand. (The hand he used for fighting when he and Sora practiced the sword fighting.) Very self confident and more than a little competitive, he spoke while the others listened in almost a grave silence to his plans.

Then there was Wakka, the boy with honey eyes and rust colored layered hair, the longest strands at a point on top of his hair that curled backward, a blue headband wrapped around his forehead. He wore a light yellow sleeves shirt with a string up front with a darker shade of yellow in the form of his baggy shorts with sneakers to match his clothing and wristbands to match his headband. He watched Riku's actions with mild interest, though one could see him drift off into his own thoughts–probably about Blitz Ball.

Selphie, the frightening cheerful emerald eyed girl who could be a bit of klutz, though pretty harmless. A brunette with hair that flipped upwards on the ends, she wore a yellow jumper dress that reached her thighs and cream colored flip-flops, a jump rope always clutched tightly in her hand. She listened politely as Riku spoke on, her head tilting to the side as she stole glances at the blond sitting across from her.

This blond would be Tidus, the blue eyed laid back type in the group. He wore a white and yellow jacket as well, though he went bare chested underneath, proudly showing his development that was his abs. His gray pants were baggy with zippers here and there, while he wore a pair of matching sneakers on his feet. Boredom was his worst enemy–and he couldn't help but feel bored as he listened to Riku drone on about...something.

Kairi– one of Riku's best friends–was the pretty teenager with shoulder length red hair and long bangs that fell partially over her face. Eyes as blue as the ocean, she wore a pink dress that reached her thighs, zippers running all along the front, the only one half zipped showing a white under shirt. She wore high top laced shoes, that matched the dress. She listened intently to Riku's plans, watching the small diagram he made in the sand thoughtfully.

And then there was spiky haired brunette who's hair literally defined the laws of gravity.

Sora, whom was Riku's other best friend but more than likely closer to the silver haired beauty then even Kairi. Cute and naive though adorably so, with a competitive streak of his own, he had deep pools of sapphire for his eyes and big bright smile that could light up the entire island. He wore a...complicated outfit of zippers, a hooded short sleeved jacket with baggy shorts and fingerless gloves that matched. And the belts were just...everywhere. He watched the silver haired teen with interest, his eyes seeming to light up at the prospect with each word the older teen spoke.

The group sat around in a circle while Riku continued to parade around in the middle, a stick clutched in his hand as he hurriedly continued on with is explanation, Tidus and Wakka having to stop him three times totalto understand the rather simple plan thanks to their lack of attention.

"...Any questions?" he finished, his eyes slowly washing over everyone intently. No one spoke or even moved for the next passing moments.

"Are you sure about this Riku? After all, we do have school to think about. And what about our parents?" Kairi finally spoke up.

"What about them?" Riku challenged, looking over at her.

She gave him a scolding looking before she continued. "I mean–"

"Geez Kairi, when did you become a wet blanket?" Riku responded, glaring at her still.

"That's not it at all Riku," Kairi replied in her usual kind voice, sighing. "But we should think about–"

"Don't you want to see new worlds? Different places?" he challenged cutting her off with a small frown, pointing the stick at her. "Don't' you want to get off this dull island, meet new people, try something new?"

"Can't we see new places–"

"We've been everywhere on this island Kairi."

"–and meet new friends here?" she finished.

There was a brief silence.

"Not really," Tidus hunched matter of factly. Riku smirked but the red head could be just as stubborn–something she'd learned from him.

"Riku–we're what, 15?"

"I'm 16."

"Oh, you're a whole year older, I forgot," she replied with sarcasm she rarely used. "But what will we do if we get lost? Or stranded on these 'other worlds'? What would our parents do if they new we'd gone off alone to who knows where? We can't just, up and leave Riku, maybe we should wait until–"

"Until when Kairi? We graduate?" he demanded with a hint of sarcasm on his last sentence.

"Erm..." she blushed slightly under his glare. "Maybe–"

Riku sighed in utter annoyance. "Fine. You can stay on this stupid island. The rest of us–"

"I didn't say I wouldn't go!" Kairi protested. "I'm just trying to think things through Riku, that's all!"

"Yeah Ri-Ri, don't be such a stick in the mud," Selphie giggled. The entire group stared at her and Riku lowered his arm that was holding the stick.

"Selphie." The brown haired girl turned her attention to a flabbergast Tidus. "Ri-Ri?"

"Don't worry about anything Kairi," Sora finally spoke up choosing to ignore Selphie and her outburst. He turned his attention to her, flashing a brilliant smile her way. Kairi felt her unease simply wash away whenever he smiled at her like that. Or hell, when he smiled at her period. "Adventures are no fun if you have to worry, right? We'll all take care of each other and everything will be just fine. Okay?"

The brunette took her hand then, giving it a soft squeeze. The red head looked at their entwined fingers (when did she do that...) and with a mild blush, back at Sora, who was still smiling at her. "As long as we're all together and are having fun–that's all that matters, right?"

Kairi did her best to ignore the fit of giggles Selphie had gotten herself into while she could just imagine the knowing glare Tidus and Wakka were sharing.

What she hadn't noticed at the time, was the look Riku had given the pair. She wouldn't even understand the look until much later my friends. The cold aqua eyes that glared daggers through silver bangs at the gesture between the pair. But as quickly as it had come, it had gone and was replaced with his trademark cocky smirk–a mask of sorts.

"No making out in the boat you two," Riku joked, thus making her break their hand contact and blushing deeper, look away. She heard Sora yell Riku's name before a round of laughter could be heard between the pair as Sora reached up and pushed him backward, Tidus leaning out of the way if Riku should happen to loose is usually perfect balance and land on him.

Kairi could have cared less about that though. Sora had taken her hand–and he promised to protect her. Okay so maybe he said something along the lines of everybody looking out for everyone–but that meant he would be looking out for her, so same thing, right?

"So then it's settled," Riku announced, having calmed down from his laughter. "We're all going?" Feeling a set of eyes on her, Kairi looked up and smiling, nodded at the silver haired teen. "Great. Then we'll meet back here at nightfall. We ship out by midnight, no one forget their supplies, and Selphie, do not bring the jump rope!"

"Oh why not?" the brown hair girl pouted.

"You can't jump rope on a boat," Riku retorted.

"But Tidus won't mind! And I'll jump extra careful so I won't rock the–"

"Selph, the boats are kinda small," Tidus announced, matter of factly.

She stared blankly at him. "So."

"So–don't you think you'll hit him in the face with the rope?" Riku finished.

Selphie thought for a moment. "Well...I suppose if I jump at the very end...and cut my rope down...then it could fit."

"With the supplies you're both bringing?" Riku scoffed, raising an perfectly arched eyebrow. "And if you cut the thing any lower, you won't even be able to jump!"

"But...isn't that the point? She cuts it down and won't be able to jump?" Wakka replied matter of factly. "Why stop her?"

"Fine then I won't cut it," she replied matter of factly. "But if Tidus were to jump with me..."

At this, the blond groaned and slapping his hands over his eyes, allowed himself to fall back into the sand.

"You need to exercise Ty! You're packing on a few pounds!" she scolded.

"Selph, I'm suppose to have 'a few pounds'. I'm a athlete!" Tidus retaliated.

"You're not suppose to be a fat monkey," she retorted matter of factly, poking his gut. "You have to be fit, not fat, if you're going to be on the Blitz Ball team this year."

Wakka snorted while Sora only shook his head. Riku meanwhile, was massage that bridge between ones eyes and muttering to himself. "Just...leave it at home, please Selphie?"

The brunette opened her mouth to protest but one sharp look from Riku ended this abruptly and instead she settled herself with puffing out her chest in anger and crossing her arms, glaring at him while she stuck out her tongue slowly in a mock fashion. "When you need a good roping, don't come crying to me."

"I'll try to...remember that Selphie. Really I will," Riku replied not trying to hide his sarcasm, earning another immature gesture.

Riku rolled his eyes and turned his attention to Kairi who gave him a sympathetic smile. He gave a snort like laugh to himself and returned a slight smile of his own. Selphie could be tiring at times.

"So everybody be ready and make sure you bring everything–you need!" he nearly shouted the last part as Selphie had begun to speak while raising her hand, lowering it slowly and pouting.

"Soooo...we dismissed Sarge?" Tidus teased. Riku glared back athim but simply sighed and nodded.

Everyone got up from their respectful places, dusting the sand off their clothing before parting in their own directions, leaving Riku to stare off into space while he sat on 'his' tree.

Kairi watched him for a moment longer. He really hated being here on Destiny Island. She herself knew this wasn't hard to do: the place could get rather boring and it was pretty small. Especially since she and Riku had been their all their lives.

Lately however, he seemed more determined then ever, the plans starting out as fantasies, visions. Then, almost maddening so, he had been motivated to do just what he'd dreamed–and pushed everyone to follow his dreams with him.

Riku in short, had changed. And Kairi was sure she wasn't the only one that had noticed. Just perhaps, the only one that would vocalize such a thing.

She felt a nudge at her side and looked up to see Sora beside her, still nudging her side playfully with his index and middle finger, having not noticed he had gotten her attention. She giggled slightly, pulling away from him when he tried a third time, gathering his attention.

"Stop thinking so hard, that's Riku job," he joked. She smiled. "Says the carefree lazy bum!"

"Carefree? Maybe. Lazy? Perhaps. But I am no bum," Sora replied in a mock matter of fact fashion. Kairi rolled her eyes.

"We should go home–finish packing and rest up before our trip." Sora nodded slightly, placing a hand behind his back, and Kairi couldn't help but notice how nice his smile looked in the now setting sun, the silver crown pendant he wore around his neck gleaming at the very tip of the left point.

"I haven't even started yet."

"Sora! We were suppose to start last Monday," she scolded, poking him in the ribs. He laughed. "Don't remind me–I already got the lecture from 'mother'." he replied, tossing his head in Riku's direction.

At the mention of their silver haired best friend, Kairi paused in their slow walk back to Sora's home–when they had started walking, she wasn't sure (Somewhere between Sora being a lazy bum she figured) and frowned. Which in turn, caused Sora to frown in concern.

"Kairi?"

"Do you think Riku's changed?" she asked in a soft voice.

Sora pondered this for a moment, then hunched. "Not really. Seems like the same ole Riku that can knock me clear off into the ocean when we spar to me–hey!" he replied, as laughing, Kairi pushed him a little as they began to walk again.

"That's not what I meant!"

"Then what did you mean?"

"Erm..."

"Now you're acting like me. Kairi, have you been studying way too hard again?"

"Sora!"

"What?" he asked innocently, hunching slightly. She let the fleeting thought the he looked so cute when he looked that innocent pass her by. A small smile formed on his face as she continued to stare. "What? Is my hair out of place again?"

"Just...shut up and walk Sora," she sighed, rolling her eyes.

She gasped slightly when he grabbed her hand, never breaking his stride, causing her to look up. "Everything will be fine Kairi, even Riku. You don't have to worry. We'll have a great time and we'll be back before you know it–if we even want to come back. You'll see."

She smiled at him. He was right. As long as he was with her, everything would be just fine.

Just fine. Riiiiight.

Everything had gone just fine.

"I swear to god, if that bum doesn't show up," Riku snapped, glaring at Sora's watch for the millionth time that night. Kairi had to honestly wonder if he could even see the thing, it was so dark.

"You know, I like having my wrist," Sora grumbled, snatching his arm back while Riku glared up at him like he couldn't understand why Sora was so upset.

"Wakka!" Selphie sang happily as rocked to and fro on her feet, from the toes to the ball, a flip flop in either hand.

"I know I know, don't start, I'm sorry," Wakka began, staring directly at Riku. "I totally overslept."

"Overslept!"

"Well I couldn't turn on my alarm, or mom would have woken up. And since mom isn't suppose to know that I'm heading out, then I figured "Hey, I probably shouldn't turn this thing on", Wakka snapped crankily . The boy was never in a good mood after just waking up.

"Let's...just get going," Riku sighed, already heading for the middle boat. The others followed, though Tidus fell behind, holding his stomach while he made a face of pure agony, his cheeks a vile green color–though unnoticeable in the moonlight.

"You okay man?" Wakka yawned, looking over at him. The blond nodded so slowly it almost seemed like he didn't move his head at all.

Wakka watched as Selphie helped Tidus into the boat with her, the blond giving her a thankful smile as he laid his head on her lap and she began to stroke his hair. Wakka rolled his eyes and tossing his things into his boat, climbing in.

Kairi steadied the boat as she placed her things neatly inside she was sharing, climbing inside carefully. She made a cautious sound as the boat rocked violently–the tides were unusually bad tonight–when she felt hands holding her up.

"Here, I'll help you," Sora replied as took her hand for the third time that day and helped her sit down, keeping the boat steady all the while.

"Thanks Sora," she smiled happily and the brunette returned the favor–even in the fleeting moonlight, he had a beautiful smile. A beautiful, entrancing smile.

"I said no making out in the boats," a voice teased behind them and Sora rolled his eyes while Kairi took her hand back, blushing.

"I'm not in the boat yet Ri-Ri so making out now is okay, right?" Sora asked. Riku smacked the brunette over the head with a playful smirk and Sora yelped in protested, grabbing the spot. "You're such a bastard Ri-Ri."

"And you love every bit of it Zo-Zo," the silvery blond retorted sarcastically.

"Boys," Kairi mumbled, rolling her own eyes, not catching the eye aversion on the part of Sora at Riku's comment.

"What the hell is all this?" Riku snorted, staring at bag after bag Wakka had stuffed in the boat they were sharing.

"You know," Wakka replied in a bored ton. "Stuff."

"What kind of stuff?" Riku insisted.

"You know...stuff."

"If I knew, then why would I ask, dumbass?"

"You ask a lot of questions Riku so, you know, who knows," Wakka retorted. Practically feeling the look Riku was giving him, he quickly added. "It my Blitz Ball gear–"

"Blitz Ball!"

"I have to teach it to the masses Ri-Ri."

"Will you all stop calling me that?" Riku snapped, slapping Wakka over the head as well.

"But it's just so adorable Ri-Ri," Sora insisted, giving a overly large smile and dodging Riku's attempted smack to his head.

"You guys, stop goofing off, you're rocking the boat!" Kairi scolded.

Sora stared at her blankly as both boys paused in their movements. "Kairi, I'm not even in the boat."

"Yes–but you're bumping it," she replied matter of factly. Sora narrowed his eyes as he smirked deviously at her–catching her off guard. How could someone possibly look adorable like that? But then again...this was Sora.

She went into an insane fit of giggles as he leapt into the boat and tackling her, tickling her sides.

"So-ra! That boat!" she laughed.

"Kai-ri, stop nagging," he teased, unrelenting.

They missed Riku slight sneer and roll of his eyes–but Wakka didn't.

"Bored now, can we go?" Selphie yelled from her boat and finally giving in, Sora stopped, leaping out of the boat along with Wakka to untie their boats and push them further off into the water. The pair only paused when they noticed no one was getting out of Selphie's boat.

"You lazy bum Tidus, get out and push!" Wakka called.

"Dur wanna akka."

The group looked at one another then back at the boat.

"Er, what?"

"Puu em bot or me," Tidus continued with a low moan, burying his face in Selphie's lap as she patted his stomach.

"...What?"

"I'll do it, just push off our boat," Riku ordered as he hopped out of their boat and jogged over to Selphie's boat, casting Sora a odd glance as he passed him. Though Sora naturally, was oblivious as he and Kairi were wrapped up in some kind of conversation.

Though Kairi had noticed the odd glance and finally, the rather dark glare Riku sent the pair. But once their eyes met his face softened almost immediately and he raised his eyebrows as if to say "What?"

Frowning slightly, she turned her conversation back on to Sora...who had gone into a complete ramble of five things at once.

And trio of boats were pushed off...and the trip went to hell in a hand basket from there.

The mystery of Tidus' behavior was solved once he sat up abruptly and hastily leaning over the side, began to heave lots of chunky goodness, special thanks to the dinner he'd had that night.

At same said time, Selphie decided that the perfect time and great idea to start a fire in a wooden boat so she could have the treat of roasted marshmallows.

Well, needless to say, this started quite an uproar, as the pair in the boat to the left of them were over turned once Selphie, finally realizing a little too late that this was probably a bad idea, tried to jump onto their boat...thus knocking Tidus clear over board while turning over both boats at the same time–the third being Riku's when he and Wakka tried to help and Selphie trying to climb aboard, over turned it with ease.

So while Wakka tried in vain to save his Blitz Ball gear because really, he'd die without it, Selphie and Riku were left to try and save a drowning Tidus, who was too busy throwing up to save himself while Sora tried to help untangle Kairi from–you guessed it– the jump rope that Selphie wasn't suppose to bring but snuck in Kairi's bag ( now soaking wet with personal items and clothing floating all around them) that was slowly dragging her under the water with the now sinking boat, thanks to who knew what was making it sink.

Riku and Selphie finally got to Tidus, Sora saved Kairi though Wakka's Blitz gear was a casualty of S. S. Selphie's a Bit of a Ditz sinking and the six swam toward shore, Riku trying hard to ignore the fact that Tidus was constantly throwing up all over his jacket as the ocean was doing a great job of washing it away.

"We only got ten feet Selphie," Riku snapped at her once they finally made their way back to the shore. "Ten feet!"

"I was hungry," she insisted, at least having the decency too look ashamed.

"Ten feet!" Riku snapped at her again.

"C-come on Ri-i-iku," Tidus stammered still looking miserable. "She was only–humph!"

All over the jacket again. "Aww jeez," Riku complained with a disgusted face and looked away as Wakka fell to his knees and looked out at the ocean with a almost pathetic look on his face over his precious Blitz Ball gear being lost to the fish to play with..

Sora watched him with mild amusement while Kairi only stared at Riku with worry.

The aqua eyed teen was far more upset then he was letting on–his eyes were practically shining with rage. Though his dreams had just been dashed–he really had wanted to get off the island. He had a right to be angry.

"Riku–"

"What!" he snapped at her in angrily. Kairi, taken aback slightly, frowned. "Don't get upset with me, I didn't do anything!"

Riku ran his fingers through his hair, no longer staring at her. "Riku, I'm talking to you!"

"And?"

"Come on Riku, don't be like that. Kairi's just trying to help," Sora frowned.

"Isn't she always?" Riku replied sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"You don't have to be such a jerk Riku," Kairi shot back. The teen glared between the two in almost an accusing way before he replied. "Well I'm so sorry if I'm not acting the way you both like. I'll have to try harder to meet your standards next time, hm?"

With this, he turned on his heel, pivoting even, and stormed off into the night. "Riku. Riku! Come on, stop being like that!" Sora called after him, leaving Kairi's side to follow him.

"Geez...what a baby," she heard Selphie murmured to her left as she herself watched the pair disappear over the dark horizon of sand.

She shivered slightly and grabbed her arms as she looked up at the sky. It was angry now, with black clouds and strong wind. Kairi frowned. When...did it get so dark?

* * *

**Author's Notes:  
**Sorry if that was a bit long but I wanted to get that part out of the way. Please read and review as they push me to write more chapters, I'll admit it. 

**Next Chapter:  
**_Selphie and Kairi have a little talk about boys and fruit, meanwhile Riku's got a little plan of his own. And the darkness comes. Minor SLASH next chapter, you've been warned!_


	2. Reflection of His Heart

**Extra Warning: **_By the way, this story may have Spoilers from all three Kingdom Hearts games, from characters to storyline information. Though most of it is changed for my fanfiction_. _Oh! And there will also be some Axel x Sora--but that's later. :Winks: Enjoy!_

_**Reflection of the Heart**_

**Chapter One:**_ Reflection of His Heart_

_5:46 P.M., Earlier That Day_

Picking up a tiny rock, he studied it briefly before taking a breath and chucking it through an open window.

It was the evening now, the glowing orange sun was setting just along the horizon, leaving a beautiful pinkish-orange glow in its wake.

He waited patiently, leaning back on the tree he was perched in, one leg swinging lazily off the branch while the other was folded neatly underneath him. His sharp aqua eyes were trained on the same open window, a light sparkle meeting with them once he saw his vision of untamed spikes and glowing sapphire eyes come directly into his view.

Those precious rosy lips broke into a wide smile of the almost feminine like body leaned against the sill of the window. "That hit my head you know."

He only smirked in response, relishing in the voice that had erupted from the petite boy that leaned forward still and took the end of the branch with delicate fingers. He gave it light shake and the silver haired beauty's lips broke into a beautiful smile of his own as he laughed, easily steadying himself so that he would not fall.

The boy had the power to lift his soul straight out of hell with the innocence of his laugh. He could sooth even the most corrupted of his thoughts with the naivety of his nature. He could calm any of his rage with just the sweetness held in his voice. And Sora could eclipse all of his darkness with just the light he held in his heart. Sora was his other half–he completed Riku.

As the laughter calmed, Riku found himself lost in an deep blue. All he would ever need–all he had ever truly had–was in that one boy. His best friend. His light. His salvation...

"Riku! What are you doing in the tree?" an all too familiar voice giggled. Startled out of his thoughts, Riku nearly fell out of the tree as the red head walked up to stand right beside his angel.

In the end, he was hanging by his hands on the branch while the pair in the window laughed at his antics. "Aww, did I scare you?" the girl asked with mock sweetness while the boy at her side snickered. This made the teen glare directly at the red head, his face unreadable though his eyes practically shined with malice.

Damn her. She always managed to ruin everything between himself and his salvation.

"Why are you here?" he asked her matter of factly, ending the laughter somewhat abruptly.

"Huh? What do you mean?" she asked, bewildered.

"It's a simple question Kairi," Riku replied, frowning now. She looked at him slightly confused before as if something dawning on her, she returned the favor of his glance and Sora, feeling the tension, laughed suddenly. "Riku, it's Kairi! She practically lives here!"

"I noticed," he grumbled as he monkey barred his way to the end of the branch and with a small rock to and fro, landed on the sill of Sora's window with the grace of a cat, causing the pair to stumble backwards to give him room to come in. As he did, he caught sight of gold hidden behind Kairi's that made him pause. His eyes met with hers briefly, his expression still indecisive. But Riku was by no means stupid. And the girl had better not have what he thought she did hiding behind her back...

"She just came back," Sora voice replied, breaking through his thoughts. He walked past the duo and plopped down on his bed. Kairi shifted uncomfortably for a moment as she took a look at the golden thing behind her back, sending Riku a look of pure annoyance that she thought he wouldn't catch before taking a seat at Sora's computer desk.

He simply 'hmphed' before leaning back on the wall, his arms crossing over his chest.

He had to admit, he was getting rather anxious about whether he was right about what she was hiding behind her back. It wasn't like Kairi to hide things. She practically never needed to, the girl was so honest. But whatever it was, he was certain it as meant for Sora. And more over, she didn't want Riku involved. This made his frown darken. If she was giving his Sora that stupid fruit...

"...Selphie."

"What about Selphie?" Riku asked, turning his attention back to Sora who was staring up at him with a raised eyebrow. "I said: Kairi had to have a girl meeting with Selphie. Though why, she won't tell me!" he spoke louder, looking at the now laughing red head.

"I told you Sora, it's a secret," she teased with a wink. "She had to give me something important."

"Something you can't show me?" Sora replied, his perfect lips forming into the most adorable pout Riku had ever seen. The teen quickly adverted his eyes so that no one would catch him staring for too long.

"That's right. Because there is a conspiracy against you and you already know to much," Kairi teased in a mysterious voice before sticking her tongue out him.

"Fine, be that way Kairi. See if I tell you what you're getting for your birthday," Sora replied in a mock sad tone as he got up from his bed and strolled over to the door. "I'm going for chips before I'm jumped by the CIA. Anybody want anything?"

"Sprite please!" Kairi replied happily, her attention fully on Sora. So much so that she wasn't aware that Riku had snuck up right behind her, trying to figure out a way to get whatever she had hiding from her. He had to know what she was trying to accomplish. What the little brat was giving to his Sora.

The cinnamon haired teen laughed before turning his attention to Riku. "Ku?"

"Hm. Dr. Pepper if you have one," he replied, causing Kairi to jump slightly and turn her attention to how close he was to her, though she still hide her item well.

"Kay guys, be back in a sec," Sora smiled before leaving his room in a mild sprint. Riku listened to his fading footfalls before turning his full attention back to the red head that was already staring back at him, a quizzical look on her face.

"What."

"What, 'what' Riku?"

"What's this?" he replied in a bored tone, snatching the item that Kairi had been hiding straight from the girl and backing away from her.

"Riku!" Kairi shouted angrily as she quickly got to her feet. "Just give that back right now!"

Riku ignored her pleas, taking a good look at what Kairi was trying to keep away from Sora.

'That desperate Kairi?' he thought while his aqua eyes narrowed, flaring with malice. He'd known it when he saw the flash of gold but really. What the hell did the girl think she was doing giving such an item to his Sora? If anyone was to give such him a token of the heart, it would be him and only him.

Keeping his face as indifferent as possible, he looked up at Kairi, who now played with her hands nervously as she watched him.

"A Paopu Fruit?" he asked in his silk like voice.

He watched as a light tint of pink hit the younger teens cheeks before she turned away from him, still playing with her hands. " It was Selphie's idea," she explained. "She was giving one to Tidus and she thought...she'd give one to me... to give to someone else.

"Right. I see," he replied with a hint of coldness before tossing the fruit back toward her. Kairi caught it at the last second, nearly dropping it before she looked up at him with a light frown.

"Be careful Riku! I don't want it to break!"

"Yes, because we all know that the world would cease to spin if anything ever happened to your precious Paopu Fruit," he retorted coldly.

The pair glared at each other for what seemed like an eternity before finally annoyed by the little exchange, Riku moved across the room, taking a seat on Sora's bed. He leaned backward, holding himself up by his elbows, never breaking eye contact with Kairi.

"You're not...jealous are you Riku?" she asked quietly, almost in a fearful tone. Riku fought hard not to make a face and resided himself to smirking before letting go of rather loud scuff of amusement. "Jealous of what Kairi? You?"

"You just seem upset," Kairi responded. "About me wanting to give the fruit–"

Riku hunched, making the girl quiet down a moment. Silence was good around Kairi. She didn't have a bad voice. Riku just couldn't stand to hear it at all times and moods–like now. But alas, all good things had to come to an end.

"Selphie told me what the fruit meant," she continued, playing with the stem on the fruit nervously. "And I mean, I thought it would be a good idea... before we set off tonight–"

"So you thought you'd give it to Sora," he finished , his foot tapping impatiently on the floorboard underneath it. He briefly wondered why it had taken so long for Kairi to find out the legend of the Paopu. She'd been on the island just as long as he had: they were both born here.

"Well..."

"Doesn't matter," he replied, cutting her off.

She looked up at him, ceasing playing with the stem. "What?"

Riku didn't reply quickly as he contemplated his words before he spoke them. Perhaps he had no right to stand in the girls way. After all, it wasn't like he'd told Sora any of his feelings not back when they were younger and didn't understand them nor now when he was fully aware of what they meant.

But even Riku had to admit one of his...less than pleasing qualities was that he had a habit of being quite possessive. And with Sora, he just felt like he had ever right to be so. After all, it wasn't Kairi who had found the boy when he'd washed up on shore.

...Okay, he hadn't either, but he was certainly the first one Selphie told about "a mermaid washing up on shore". Though it wasn't a mermaid. Hell, it wasn't even a fish. Or a girl for that matter. It was an angel.

But in any case, he was the first person the boy saw when he'd awoken from his slumber. The first to befriend the shy, scared boy after he'd learned his soon to be bored existence on this forsaken island. The first to introduce him properly to now regrettably, the red head along with the rest of their circle of friends. The first to see the boy's beautiful smile, the first to feel the warmth from the embrace of his hug.

Riku's eyes sharpened as he'd come to his decision. He had been a lot of first for Sora. And he'd be damned if he wasn't the first to have the boy's heart.

"Riku!"

He snapped out of his thoughts, glaring up slowly at her. She looked back up him, flustered. "What doesn't matter Riku? What did you mean by that!"

Riku stared at her a moment longer before closing his eyes, a hint of a smirk tracing over his lips.

"The fruit. It's just that–a fruit. If you really think giving that to someone will really keep you in that's person's life, let alone their heart–well it's just ridiculous. A pathetic attempt at taking something that never belonged to you in the first place.

He opened his pale pools of aqua locking them on a deep ocean that stared back at him in a hurt fashion. He could see that she'd lowered the fruit slightly. "It doesn't matter because the fruit means nothing. If you really mean anything to Sora, you don't have to give him a stupid fruit."

He watched with almost a perverse pleasure as Kairi opened her mouth to reply but gentle shut it, the fruit hanging dully at her side now as she barely held on to it. Her eyes dropped his gaze, intent at looking at her own lacy sneakers instead. If the girl cried, he was sure he might burst out laughing. He believed only half of what he said however: the fruit was a token of affection to him though–he did believe that one shouldn't have to depend on it just to keep themselves in someone's heart. And it seemed that Kairi was trying to do just that.

The silence had become deafening now as he continued to watch the girl who refused to even remotely look at him now.

He didn't hate Kairi. Really he didn't–the girl had been his first friend. And his best friend for as long as he could remember. And in a sense, she still was. But Sora was his light–and Kairi was trying to steal that light away from him. And best friend or not, he wouldn't allow this. . She already had far too much of his attention now–Riku didn't want to think about what Sora's reaction to her giving him that stupid fruit would be.

Riku wanted to give himself a chance. He needed that chance. He needed to know if he even had a chance. If he did not–well Kairi could give Sora all the Paopu Fruit she wanted until she was blue in the face.

"Okay, so, we didn't have any Sprite, but we did have Mountain Dew so I hope that'll work Kai," he heard Sora tease in sing song voice, breaking his train of thought. "And Riku, I found a Dr. Pepper, though strangely, someone seems to have opened and already taken a sip out of it."

Riku rolled his eyes and smirked. Sora was always taking sips out of his drinks. It was just something he'd done ever since they were younger, when the boy snuck a sip of milk from his glass while eating cookies.

His entire mood brightened once he saw the vision of untamed spikes waltzing in the room with a small tray of snacks and three cans of soft drinks. But this ended once Sora took one good look at Kairi after trying to give her her drink.

"Oh come on Kai. Mountain Dew isn't that bad," Sora joked but his smile faltered quickly once she realized she wasn't biting. Even Riku had to admit, the girl did look pathetic.

"Kai? What's the matter?" The girl didn't answer and Sora turned his attention to Riku with a bewildered expression. "Ku? What's the matter with Kairi?"

Riku hunched. "How should I know?" Sora frowned at him in a disbelieving way before both boys jumped at Kairi chucking something clear out of the window in anger, her eyes watering slightly.

Riku raised an eyebrow. What he said wasn't that bad...

"Kairi?" Sora questioned softly.

"I gotta go," she sniffled, already making her way to the exit.

"Huh?" Sora replied in surprise as he watched her, Riku doing the same, though not nearly as interested.

"I promised Selphie I'd help her pack before we left," the red head insisted in a small voice, walking straight out the door.

"Kai!" Sora called, and Riku could tell by his movements he was thinking of going after her. Geez, he hoped not. Just let her go–for once.

He saw Sora pause when the girl stuck her head back through the doorway with the worse fake smile Riku had ever seen.

"See you guys tonight!" she called back in false happiness, giving both boys a small wave before all the boys could hear was her vanishing footfalls and the slam of the front door a few moments later.

Sora continued to stare at the door in total bewilderment while Riku simply laid back on the bed in content.

Finally, he had his angel all to himself.

Or at least, he'd thought he had at the time.

"RIKU!"

He heard the voice echo at him for the fourth time that night. Or perhaps morning was the better term. Despite the darkness that continued to fill the sky, Riku was pretty sure it was some time after twelve.

The silver haired beauty looked down toward the ground, a deep frown etched on his face as he watched Sora–though thankfully alone–beginning his climb up the tree.

He didn't bother to look up when he felt the weight of the branch shift but he could feel a set of steady eyes on his person.

"Riku, what the hell was that all about?" Sora demanded.

At this, Riku rolled his eyes. "Forgive me Sora. I forgot how 'wrong' it is to remotely have anything 'mean' to say about poor, defensless, my world should revolve around, Kairi." he snapped in dry sarcasm.

"Riku," Sora began in a disapproving tone.

"Don't start with my Sora," Riku cut him off, waving his hand in dismissing manner as leaned back on the base of the tree. "I'm not in the mood for this."

"But I've barely said anything!" Sora protested and Riku couldn't help but think he sounded cute when he pouted.

"You've said more than enough and we both know what this is about. It's always what you're about now a days, right Sora?" Riku stated bitterly, now looking intently into sapphire eyes head on. He could see a flicker of something cross Sora's face, but the emotion faded far to fast for even him to catch.

"Riku, I never–wait. What?"

The silver haired teen only narrowed his eyes.

"Riku, what are you talking about?" Sora demanded frustrated. "Don't talk in riddles. I can barely understand when talk now! I don't like having to think hard unless I have to!"

An attempt to lighten up the mood. It didn't work. And the cimmamon haired boy knew so as the brief playful smirk quickly faded in a sigh and an annoyed glare. "Come Riku, stop being so stubborn– "

"I'm not being stubborn Sora," Riku retorted angrily, taking the boy aback. "Though with all the time you spend with Kairi, I'm surprised you even noticed what I act like Sora."

Okay...maybe he was acting more like a brat but geez, where did Sora get off judging his actions when he barely paid attention to them in the first place?

Said teen watched a moment longer in slight shock, before frowning in bewilderment again. "What's that suppose to mean!"

Riku's eyes narrowed as he gave Sora an annoyed look. The boy wasn't just naive. He was completely clueless. "Be serious Sora. This is the first time in what? Years that you've gone anywhere without your shadow?"

"Riku, I just wasted the rest of the evening with you packing and stuff like, an hour ago!"

"And believe me, the peanut gallery thanks you for wasting a few of your precious moments to spend that time with me," he replied dryly.

"That's not what I meant, you know it, and Kairi is not my shadow!" Sora replied defensively.

"Who can tell?" Riku snapped in an accusing tone, sitting up now. " It's always just you and Kairi. It's like I–"

Riku quickly cut himself off, realizing he might blurt out far too much too soon. Not that he had anything loose but this wasn't the way he wanted to tell Sora. Not in anger. Not while his heart was in pain from knowing his light was so far away from him.

"You know what Sora, I'm done," Riku sighed, no longer offering Sora his eye contact. He heard a frustrated growl from across the branch.

"You can't just scream at me, then cut off something important you were going to say then just tell me we're finished without letting me defend myself! Tell me what you were about to say Riku!"

He was met with silence.

"Riku."

Annoyed.

". . . .Riku!"

Pouting.

"Damn it Riku!"

Anger.

Riku felt another shift in the branch but didn't look up, thinking the boy had finally had enough and simply, got down. But this ended when he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist in a tackling motion from the side, causing the usually graceful boy to loose his balance and go tumbling clear off the branch...and onto the ground, the upper portion of his body dangling off the edge of the small cliff his tree sat on.

His blazing aqua eyes trained themselves angrily on Sora, who had the nerve to laugh loudly as he sat up but not completely off of Riku. Not that Riku entirely minded, especially since Sora was straddling his waist quite nicely. Stupid naive lights.

"What in the hell was that Sora?" he snapped at him.

"Maybe if you'd stop being so stubborn, I wouldn't have to resort to such cheap tactics," Sora replied in triumph.

"Oooh big word," Riku teased coldly.

Sora didn't take offense. "I've been trying to use one once a day," he joked, still laughing slightly to himself.

Riku rolled his eyes and sighing, laid back, letting his head hang of the cliff and look down at the water below. Dark. Violent. Cold. Isolated. Alone. It was like it was reflecting his feelings directly back to him. He didn't seem phased as the ocean seemed to answer, violent waves crashed into the side of the small cliff, leaving a fine mist of water to spray upward and hit his face ever so lightly.

It took a few more moments before Sora's bell like laughter died down and Riku could feel the brunette shifting his weight on him as he laid perfectly on top of the boy, bringing his face to hang directly over Riku's. Riku ignored him–and the friction the boy gave him in his lower region.

"I'm really sorry Riku," Sora replied, cutting him off. "I didn't mean it, honest. I don't want you to be upset–I hate when you get upset."

Riku pondered his words for a moment then frowned. "Sora—you can't be sorry about something you don't understand what you did And you can't promise you didn't mean it for the same reason."

"Riku, you just said–" Sora began to whine in aggravation but Riku turned his face away and cut him off with words of his own. "Doesn't matter."

And it didn't right? Even if it did break the very core of his heart to know that Sora would rather spend all his free time, whether it was intimate or not, with someone else? It didn't have to Kairi–just anyone other than him. He'd always thought of Sora as his light, that he would be the one that could be the keeper of Sora's heart–or maybe it was simply wishful thinking on the part of a lost soul that needed something to cling to the little goodness he had left within.

He wanted Sora to be something he wasn't–that he didn't want to be...

"She's just my best friend Riku," Sora replied finally, and Riku took in sharp breath as Sora buried his face in the nook of his neck, nuzzling him slightly just as he had when he was younger. "She's our best friend. I haven't meant to spent more time with her at all. I-I thought I was spending time with both you guys. I mean we always hang out together."

"That's just it Sora," Riku replied softly. " 'We' always have to hang out together. It's either the three of us or the two of you. But why the hell can't I ever hang out with just Sora anymore? Why does it always have to be about what Kairi wants or what Kairi feels about things? Why the hell do I have to compete for her attention just to get your damn attention? Why can't it just be you and I, like when we first met?"

Sora didn't reply. He only shifted his face down to look at Riku's chest, his arms still wrapped firmly around his neck.. They stayed this way in a heavy silence before Riku finally got up the nerve to say what he'd wanted to all along.

"Why don't we just leave together Sora," Riku finished. He watched as the brunette look up at him with sapphire eyes full of bewilderment yet wonder, his breath tickling his right cheek softly. He liked having Sora this close to him...

"What Riku?" he replied.

"Tonight. Let's get off the island together," Riku restated in a casual yet soft tone, his eyes now fully trained on the set of blue eyes staring back into his depths.

"But Riku," Sora began with a small, thoughtful frown. He didn't finish right away before he uttered. "What about Kai–"

Riku cut off the rest of that stupid sentence with his own bitter laughter as he sat up abruptly, pushing Sora away from his person. He should have known better really. Though ironically, he couldn't help but have the fleeting thought that maybe Kairi had the right idea earlier. Maybe he should have given Sora a Paopu Fruit, then maybe he could keep the boy's heart all to himself.

But then again, Riku was in love, not desperately so. He wanted to capture Sora's heart with his own, not some damnable fruit.

"Never fails, does it?" Riku replied sarcastically as he got to his feet and turning on his heel, stormed off into the darkness of the beach for the second time that night, his hands in his pockets, leaving a guilt ridden Sora in his wake.

* * *

**A/N:  
**_This chapter was originally a lot longer but...yeah. So I cut it down and made the second part my newest chapter. I want to thank all those who've read the story so far and reviewed. :sniffle: It makes me so...happy... :bawls: R/R as usual. More to come!_

_**-Kamirine**_


	3. Paopu from the Heart: Night of Fate

**Warning: Minor Slash.**

_**Reflection of the Heart**_

**Chapter Two:** _Paopu from the Heart (Night of Fate)_

He didn't look up when he felt a body sit right next to him, so close that the sides of their arms were brushing up against each other. He didn't respond to the soft whisper of his name. The soft touch of a fingertip poking the side of face at an attempt to get him to answer.

All he could do was train his eyes on the image carved on the stone wall just ahead of him. It was all he had been able to give his undivided attention to since he'd come to his secret spot–they're secret spot–just a half an hour ago.

He'd brought her here. To their place. The only refuge he thought he'd kept locked away with his Sora.. Away from that little wretch. They're secret. Just the pair of them, like old times.

But there, crudely drawn along the cave wall was a small image of a young boy and a young girl, sitting across from one another, smiling happily. With a damnable Paopu Fruit being fed to the smaller girl by the younger boy.

Sora and Kairi. And he'd know Sora's sketches anywhere. He felt like his heart would never stop breaking into pieces.

"Please talk to me Ku," the voice begged from his side but he ignored him. What did it matter anymore? It was clear to him now that he would never have Sora to himself. Not even in their sacred place.

"Riku please? Don't shut me out–"

"Why the hell not Sora, you've already shut me out!" he screamed at the brunette in a fury he wasn't aware he had, recoiling from the boy's touch. Sora stared back at him with wide eyes while Riku himself fought to keep the tears that were welling in his.

He'd be damn if he cried. He never cried. He hadn't done it since he was four, when the only parent he had left–his father–had abandoned him just like his mother had four years beforehand. Leaving him behind to fend for himself.

He'd promised himself that he'd never cry again–that he'd never feel so much pain. And then came Sora to undo everything he'd tried so heard to protect his heart from.

"Riku, stop–"

"Stop what Sora?" he demanded. "Stop getting pissed that I don't matter to you anymore? That I can't even go to my own secret spot–the spot I shared with you and only you–the only spot I thought I could escape to just so I could have you all to myself, even only in my memories. And you're drawing damn pictures of Kairi on the wall!"

Sora looked directly over at the carved drawing, narrowing his eyes slightly to see it properly. His face fell from bewilderment to understanding and he stared back at Riku almost sadly.

"Oh...that."

"Yeah, that," Riku mocked in venomous sarcasm.

Sora sighed softly, closing his eyes for a brief moment before he spoke. "Riku–"

"I don't want to hear you damn apologizes," he snapped angrily, storming further into the cave to get away from the stupid boy.

He ignored the cry of his name. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid Sora. Stupid Sora who wouldn't give him his heart...

This made Riku stop dead in his tracks, clutching his fist at his sides.

Why? Why couldn't he be the one in Sora's heart? What the hell did Kairi do to earn the honor of being the one thing that Sora could think about? Talk about? Maybe even live for? The tears were stinging his eyes, they wanted release so badly.

Why couldn't he make Sora see just how important he was to him? How much he needed the boy? How with just a simple gesture such as a smile could make or break his day? How he completed him?

Riku paused, staring at his own feet, an ironic smirk appearing on his face as a single tear finally escaped from his eye. No one had ever made Riku feel emotions so strongly. Anger. Happiness. Sorrow. Love–no one had made him feel that since his father died. No one but Sora. The light he clung to. The only thing that made him cling to the very heart he thought had abandoned him long ago.

But now it was useless. Because Sora's heart, his light, his everything. It already belong to someone...his best friend.

There was a sound, abrupt, out of place and it caused the boy to look up, snapping himself out of his self induced depression. A...door?

Riku frowned as he took a few steps toward a wooden door that had never in the sixteen years of him coming to this place–had been there...

"I don't blame you," a voice purred at him and Riku spun around to find himself facing a cloaked figure dressed down in black, a hood over it's head, shadowing it's face perfectly. Riku stared at him for a moment, his face unreadable as usual but truly he was dumbfounded. Where on earth had he come from? And...where had Sora gone? Wasn't he following him?

Riku continued to glare at the now pacing figure, watching as he positioned his arms and hands in a thinking manner, his index finger stroking what Riku thought would be his chin if he could see his face, his other hand tucked neatly under his other elbow at his side. "Such a young boy with a strong, perhaps even beautiful heart. Never tainted by the darkness yet drawing all sorts of it all the same. Like the darkness in your heart, Riku."

"Who are you," Riku demanded, taking a defensive stance of sorts. "And how the hell do you know my name?"

"It surprises you that one knows of your existence Riku?" he asked in his silky voice, lower his hands and turning his hooded face in the boy's direction, advancing towards him. Riku held his stance, but the man simply waltzed past him, his robes brushing up against Riku as he did so. Riku turned to see that he had stopped just inches in front of the oddly placed door, now practically rocking of it's hinges with anticipation. "One that treads so near the darkness..."

"How do you know my name!" Riku screamed annoyed. The figure let out a soft chuckle, hitting a sore spot with Riku. How dare this out of nowhere bastard ignore him.

"Of course I am aware of your existence Riku–we all are. We were like you once long ago. Lost long before to the darkness yet clinging in a false hope to a light we could never possess. It's only a matter of time Riku."

"What are you talking about?" Riku snapped at him. "You don't know the first damn thing about me!"

"Oh?" the figure questioned in mock surprise, turning his attention back to Riku. He advanced on him again and once again Riku stood his ground. But the man didn't attack. Instead stood, just mere inches away from Riku and bending down slightly took a hold of Riku's face softly, almost cautiously, stroking the side of his cheek with his thumb.

"Are you not the boy's who heart is shrouded in pure darkness? Immense pain? Do you not sit in this world, a part of your soul dying every day out of sheer boredom? Yearning for something more for yourself? A thirst for knowledge, to know other things, to see other things than just a small little insignificant island? Do you not crave the light that surrounds that young boy's heart? Do you not crave the boy's undivided affection? To be loved by him? Do you not hold the desire to have the sweet, delicate beauty withering underneath your body in undeniable passion?"

Riku took in a sharp intake of breath, his eyes widening slightly. The guy not only knew him–he knew him well.

"You want those desires. The desires of your heart. So much so that you called out to it Riku. You called out to the darkness."

"...I called...the darkness?" Riku repeated, frowning curiously.

"Such a beautiful boy," the figure purred almost absently, still stroking Riku's face. "Abandoned. Forgotten. And yet your heart is as strong as the delicate. Perhaps...even stronger. Though the boy makes you weak."

Riku was about to protest but the voice continued. "You allow your light to burn for another. You allowed the boy to escape you Riku. You're heart is too strong to let another steal the only light you have—the only salvation you may ever have. Even if your fate is as undeniable as your heart–is it not worth the try? The girl already has a light of her own. The boy's heart is willing to share. Why let her take was it rightfully yours Riku?"

Riku looked down bitterly. "She's already won. She already has Sora's heart. His everything. I'm just in the way."

Another soft chuckle erupted from the figures lips and before Riku could blink, he leaned in and left a linger gentle kiss along his lips, his tongue flickering out to taste Riku before he pulled only an inch away from his face.

Riku's eyes were wide again, but only for a split second before a glint of something that made the figure smirk entered his now cold aqua eyes and with a sneer, Riku snatched his face away and almost as if an after thought, swung a fist at the man, hoping to connect with his jaw.

But he would not get such a pleasure as the man pulled away gracefully out of reach.

"Now do you understand young one?" he purred.

"What, that you're a perv?" Riku snapped. Another nerve hitting chuckle.

"You recoil from my touch, my affection. Because your loathsome heart still belongs to the purity of that boy. That same fire you used to rebel against me young one. Use it against that wretch. Use it to take back which rightfully belongs to you."

Riku was rendered speechless, his eye twitching slightly as he glared at the guy in a "what in the hell" fashion. He needed to molest his lips to demonstrate that?

"And how..." he began finally, softly, letting his frown return to his face. "Am I suppose to do that? Just walk up to Kairi and slap her in the face?"

The figure chuckled softly as he turned on his heel, walking back toward the door. "Such a violent nature that is masked by indifference. You remind me so much of my dear Saix."

"Who?" Riku frowned.

"All you need to complete your task young one," the figure continued, ignoring his question. "Is simply open this door." His hand swept over the handle and the door seemed to stop moving so violently, though the seam along doorframe still glowed brightly–welcoming. Beckoning Riku to it.

Riku gave him a disbelieving look. "Riiight. So you mean to tell me that all I need to do–to get off the island, get Kairi out of my way and have Sora all to myself–is open...a door."

"And the last time you've seen an oddly placed door that has never appeared in this cave–and let's emphasize the fact that it is in a cave–was?" the figure asked sarcastically.

Riku pondered this for a minute and sighed. "Good point."

The figure turned back toward the door, not speaking a word as he continued to stare at it in thought.

"All you want is right before you Riku. All you'll ever need lies behind this door..."

With this the figure walked away from the door and into the darkness of the cave, disappearing completely from sight.

Riku stared after him, blinking slightly before turned his attention back toward the door. Everything he wanted...everything he'd always wanted...was right behind a door. He frowned. What if that was just some crazy islander that got loose from some asylum and got a kick out of kissing young boys and building doors in odd places?

Riku shook his head. That just sounded stupid. And besides, how could he explain the door reacting to him? Or not being there earlier this morning when he'd came?

And even if it didn't work...well at least he'd tried. And Riku was never afraid to try anything.

Taking a deep breath and closing his eyes for a brief moment, he took a few steps forward, outstretching his hands and reaching for the door...

"Riku!"

The boy turned around with a start, watching as an all too familiar boy ran toward him, a worried look on your face.

Sora paused to catch his breath, his hands on his knees while he bent over, panting. Finally, he lifted his head, looking up at Riku with worry in his eyes. "Have you been back here all this time? How come you didn't answer?"

"Didn't hear you," Riku replied matter of factly in his usual cool demeanor. And really–he hadn't. He briefly wondered if it had something to do with the hooded guy...

"Well I'm glad I found you," Sora replied, giving his trademark smile, and finally, standing. Riku narrowed his eyes slightly.

"What, you had to go check in with Kairi to make sure that was alright?" he snapped. Sora gave a low growl of frustration and Riku couldn't help but smirk. Sora was simply adorable when he was upset but more over, he felt better teasing him. Riku turned his attention back to his task–and once again was shocked. To his utter dismay, the doorknob had completely vanished. Sure, the door itself was there–but the doorknob–the way to his freedom, to having Sora all to himself–was completely gone.

This day just totally sucked.

"Riku? What's the matter?" Sora questioned, walking up right beside him, staring at the same door curiously. "And who put that there?"

"Doesn't matter," Riku snapped softly, turning away from it, feeling his heart sink. He'd actually had a little faith then. A little hope. If he didn't know any better, he'd swear he was being punished for that time he put a spider in Kairi's soda–and she drank it. Or maybe for earlier today, for insulting the girl straight out of showing her affections to Sora. Or for being really cold to Sora when maybe he hadn't done anything wrong by a greater power's standard.

Or he was insane for believing in a stupid door. Either way, it had to be something.

Riku shifted his feet slightly, then sighing softly, adverted his eyes for a moment to the door then back to Sora.

The brunette shifted uncomfortably while the two shared the awkward silence, neither boy saying a word, neither staring directly at the other, but at their feet instead. Then finally, Sora took in a deep breath and placing a hand behind his back, he took a few steps forward, placing his other hand on Riku's shoulder.

At this, Riku lifted his head, not fully, but just enough to meet Sora's gaze through his bangs, an indifferent look about his face.

"I was thinking about today," Sora began softly, trying hard to hold Riku's gaze but he could tell that Sora was nervous–that he desperately wanted to look away. "And...well..."

He sighed, closing his eyes before looking Riku directly in the face–or as much as he could through Riku's bangs. "You promise–you won't get upset?"

Riku felt a clutch at his heart at those words but sighing slightly, he only nodded his head slowly, still glaring at Sora with those piercing eyes of his.

Sora looked unsure only a moment longer, before letting go of Riku's shoulder and taking two steps back, he pulled his other hand from behind his back and held the item with both hands, outstretched, for Riku to take.

Riku didn't make a move to take it from him, but it had cause him to snap his head up.

A Paopu Fruit. Sora was giving him a Paopu Fruit. But...

"Why?" Riku asked softly, his eyes trained on the golden fruit that could barely be seen the darkness of the cave. Sora looked up at Riku then, pulling the fruit back and fidgeting slightly, rambled: "You told me when I was really young that if you gave the fruit to someone you cared a lot about–"

Riku's mind almost froze on that last part. 'Cared a lot about.'

"–then you give them the fruit, and if they except, then you're destinies will entwined forever. No matter where the other person goes or does, they'll always be a part of your life–and your heart. And I mean, I know it's girly–don't take it the wrong way!" he said quickly, with a sheepish yet nervous laugh.

Riku once again felt something in him ache. 'Don't take it the wrong way...'

"But..."

Finally slowing down and taking a deep breath, Riku had to try not be taken about when Sora simply rushed forward and embraced him, ensnaring his arms around the pale boy's neck. "You're my best friend Riku. The first real friend I ever had. And I don't want you to forget that–or me. I want to be with ya!"

Riku closed his eyes, still not moving anything but his head as he buried his face in Sora's untamed mane. They were silent for what seemed like an eternity before Riku pulled away from him, though held on to the upper portions of Sora's arms, the brunette looking anywhere but at him. Maybe Sora didn't 'love' him yet–but this was certainly a start.

"I know it's stupid," Sora laughed softly, so his heart wasn't in it. This must have meant something to him–Riku couldn't help but wonder...or hope...it was something more. "You said so when we were six remember? When you first told me about the fruit? And then I gave you one right after you said it and you laughed."

Riku only stared at the brunette, still unwavering. He was the one that wanted so desprately to be in Sora's heart. And yet–Sora was the one giving him the fruit that meant just that very thing–that the boy wanted to be a part of Riku's heart–that he wanted to stay with Riku's heart no matter what may come.

"Yeah, I laughed," Riku responded softly, a gentle smirk crossing over his face as he leaned and taking his index finger, tipped up Sora's face so the boy would actually look at him. "But if you remember–and you probably don't cause your memory sucks–I also said that you didn't need to give me the fruit. Cause you were already in my heart."

Sora smirked at this lightly and rolled his eyes. "You were that sappy when we were six? Man I did forget."

Riku laughed. "And you're the one still handing me fruits from the heart Sora."

Sora smiled at this and joined Riku in his laughter, both voices echoing softly from the stone walls. When if finally died down, the pair caught themselves staring at one another and Sora gave Riku an annoyed look. "So...will you take it?"

Riku hunched. "Do I need to?"

"It would nice," Sora replied, lifting his eyes and Riku saw a hope that shined in them similar to his own when he'd wanted to open the door.

Smirk unwavering, he tilted his head to the side, his bangs falling over his face in a tossed manner, still covering them.

"On one condition Sora," he replied and the brunette listened intently, waiting on his response. "You have to share it with me."

At this, Sora gave a bright smile and laughed as Riku took the fruit from him gently and took a rather nice bite. "Sure Riku, I don't mind sharing the fruuu–"

That was about as far as he got before Riku, smirk widening as the boy spoke his words and as usual, oblivious to things around him, like how much closer Riku had gotten, or how he let his free hand trail from Sora's arm to the side of his waist, taking that bite of the sweet yet tangy fruit and pulling Sora toward him, placed his lips over his own, his tongue softly yet forcefully begging for entrance, dancing along with Sora's tongue as he passed along the fruit from his mouth to the crimson blushing boy.

And Riku was all to happy to stay this way, maybe even for eternity, before Sora finally pulled away, chewing the remains of the fruit softly though his eyes stared back at Riku in total amazing bewilderment, shining even. Riku on the other hand, only hunched with a cocky smirk, taking another bite of the fruit–his bite.

"That's...not how you eat that Riku," Sora spoke dumbly, still chewing lightly.

"That's how I eat it Sora," Riku replied matter of factly before placing the rest of the fruit down and taking Sora by his hand, lead him toward the door. He'd seen it again–the handle–when Sora hugged him. It had come back for him. It had given him another chance and this time, he wouldn't waist it. He had a good chance of gaining Sora's heart, more than just on a friendly basis, and he'd be damn if he'd give it up for Kairi to steal away again.

"Let's go."

"What?"

"Me and you. Let's go," Riku restated calmly, still heading toward the door.

"Go?" Sora repeated in a questioning tone looking thoughtfully for a moment before looking back up at Riku. "Go–where?"

"Anywhere." Riku continued. "Anywhere but here. To a new world–maybe the world you're from. We could go, and find out everything about you Sora. How you got to the island."

"But Riku–" Sora began to protest.

"We can have all the adventures you've always wanted" the older teen continued, finally stopping just before the door and pulling Sora closer, in to a light embrace. Riku wasn't sure why he'd become so persistent but he almost felt like he was drawn to it–like someone, something, was calling out to him. Needed him. Just like he needed Sora.

"Meet new friends, see new things. Just the two of Sora." He placed their foreheads together, the tips of their nose touching. He stared deeply into Sora's eyes for a moment before pecking him again on the lips softly and pulling away from him completely and taking a few slow steps forward, took a hold of the doorknob.

It felt warm–alive. The light behind the door seemed to radiate, as did the doorknob itself as he took a firmer hold. This was it–all of his desires where literally, at his fingertips.

"Riku, come on, should you be messing with that?" Sora called to him a worried tone, not taking a step forward.

Riku looked back at him, letting a almost eerie smirk cross over his lips as he lifted his face lightly, his piecing eyes trained on the beauty that stood on inches away. He wouldn't stop now–he couldn't stop now. Not even for Sora.

"Don't be afraid Sora," he whispered softly holding out his free hand to him, his eyes becoming heavy lidded as his smirk widened. "The darkness is nothing to fear. I'll protect you–just–take my hand."

Sapphire eyes stared deeply into his own before gazing at the outstretched hand that welcomed him, worry etched on his face. Riku raised an eyebrow.

'Just take my hand Sora...for once. Just go trust in me and me alone...'

There wasn't a word spoken as Sora finally took a step forward and almost in a trance like state, took his hand. And in that same motion and with the closing of his eyes, Riku opened the door. . .

It was all so surreal to her. The darkness. The moving shadows. The entire island was being torn about by the moving shadows with glowing yellow eyes. Surrounding her. Tackling her to the ground.

She'd cover head with one arm in a protecting motion, the other high above her head. Then she felt something. Something solid. And without thinking, she swung wildly through the air, hitting one of those shadows that was jumping directly at her. And it simply dissolved, melting back into the rest of the shadows.

Within a few moments, the others had done the same, though her movements clumsy and her attacks, sloppy.

Then–she'd seen him. In the middle of it all, right at the center of the beach. A tall beautiful figure, with silver hair blowing wildly around him as the darkness surrounded him. His face was calm. Collected. Almost as if he was welcoming the chaos, welcoming all the darkness directly to him.

Kairi watched him unnerved for a moment before taking a deep breath and with a fear more of the shadows would attack her, she ran straight for him. She's found Sora earlier–the boy had been looking for Riku just moments before running off and abandoning her to do his task. Sora had seemed worried–confused. But if Riku was there...then Sora was sure to come. Or maybe he was there already. After all, she could barely see Riku properly now...

She called out to him–but he ignored her completely in favor of something else–no wait–someone else.

"Sora!" she screamed happily, her feet picking up speed. She was right. He had shown up with Riku! The boy was stumbling up to Riku at that point, falling into his arms with Riku catching and embracing him, looking down at the smaller boy with that unnerving calm expression of his. Though now it was combined with heavy lidded eyes hidden behind long silver bangs.

"Sora!" she cried happily again, kicking up sand as she went, still clutching whatever the object was–she wasn't exactly sure but it looked like a very large key with flowers on the end instead of the usual grooves on a old style one–as she ended up a few inches away from the pair.

"Sora!"

At this point, Riku looked up at her, his calm expression, the smirk, simply fading as his heavy lidded eyes seemed to darken, a deep frown coming over his face. Sora himself turned to look at Kairi slowly, his face twisted in what seemed like blank gaze, his eyes wide but–dull. Lightless. Empty. His mouth was slightly open, his hair still untidy and wild, going every where in this maddening wind.

Kairi's eyes stayed focus on Sora. What was wrong with him? Why didn't he answer her? Why did he seem so–lifeless? What happened to her poor Sora?

Those thoughts in mind, she reached out for him, a worried expression etched on her face...

...and cried out in shock as Riku took the boy and moving him out of the way slightly, pushed Kairi away from them just as the darkness began to engulf all three of them–and began to pull three downward, like quicksand.

Kairi's eyes widened in shock and filled with hurt as Riku watched her as she fell, a gentle smirk breaking on his lips while Sora's eyes widened very slowly but otherwise, he made no effort to help her. How could Riku do that? Why would he do that to her?

He was her best friend–her first friend. Perhaps they hadn't been getting along well lately but that still wouldn't give him the need, the reason to push her away from him. From Sora.

Sora...

"No! Sora!" she screamed desperately reaching out wildly with both hands–the item she had been clutching simply disappearing into thin air–and before she'd realized it, she had latched on to Sora's free hand, holding on tightly and letting out a scream as the darkness began to pull harder on her–trying to engulf her entire being.

Riku looked down at her, frowning darkly again and for a brief, stand stilling moment, the two stared unwavering into each other's eyes–before the darkness gave another tug at Kairi, coming right in between the trio of friends at it engulfed them completely, pulling Kairi–and Sora–away from Riku. She saw only for a brief moment the surprise on Riku's face before the darkness shielded his view from her, swallowing him completely before it swallowed her as well, smoother her–and tore her hand away from the one thing that stayed true to Kairi's heart.

"Sora?"

She couldn't see. She couldn't breath. She couldn't even feel. There was only pure, never ending darkness.

"SO-RA!"

* * *

_He paused, frowning slightly as he tucked his trademark weapons–well–somewhere. They just seemed to appear and disappear into thin air really._

_Kinda like the small boy now blocking the path of himself and his less than pleasing companion, who paused in his graceful footsteps as well, staring first at the young charge, then at the red head that stood beside him with an expressionless face. As sure as the beauty of his flames, he hated that man._

"_It would appear that he arrived sooner than excepted," his companion replied, eyes boring down at the boy in their path. "The child has already lost his heart."_

"_I can see that," the read head snapped, returning his glaze, though slightly more hostile, toward the azure haired man before kneeling down beside the young boy with short, untidy blond hair. He wore–well–nothing at all. The boy was completely nude, though the way he laid, his legs covered everything nicely–a pity. Smooth long legs that he could envision wrapped around his waist–or preferably his neck, small bulb tulip like buds of pink on his chest he craved to run the tip of his tongue over. Beautiful blood stained lips that were just parted over so slightly that he wanted to drown in, tasting the boy. Long lashes that protruded from his eyes, closed as he breathed softly, curled into a slight ball as he slept. He looked rather peaceful._

_No scratch that. The boy looked simply fuckable._

* * *

**Unknown World**

". . .Maybe you should call back the dog."

'_What? Are those...voices? I don't recognize them.'_

"Ah gee, he's just tryin to wake er."

'_There's two of them.'_

Kairi's eyes fluttered open just in time to see a golden dog's hind leg lift up right above her chest...

"EEEWWWW!"

"Or...he just needed to go to the bathroom."

"Garwsh!"

* * *

**Author's Notes:**  
_:Dances the happy dance: Thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews! All of them made my day a little brighter and lot happier. :hugs you all: You all rock so hard, it's not even funny._

_**To answer a few questions:**_  
**Is this pretty much Kingdom Hearts with the roles reversed?**  
_-Sort of is the best answer for this yes. Technically, it's all three games in one massive fanfiction story, with a few things kept, a few things completely gone (for the sake of the fiction) or a few things changed. Like Kairi is sort of taking Sora's role--but actually she isn't because he's still a keyblade holder. Or like Riku is still like he was in the first game however he--opps! Don't wanna give too much away. :winks:_  
**Is Kairi just in the way of Riku/Sora or is she actually a threat? (As in, could she end up with Sora.)**  
_-Hmmm. Good question. She's threat. But someone else will be far more of threat. Got it Memorized?  
_**Do You Take Request? If so: Avatar?**  
_Yes and no. I don't mind suggestions for worlds though except for the minor few that will be for comedic purposes (Winnie the Pooh), every world will have some important point/plot to the story. (Hence why some of the Disney Worlds from the game won't be in it, like Tarzan.) Though I'll give Avatar a thought, as it could fit in quite nicely._

_**Next Chapter:  
**____Kairi and Riku are both looking for Sora but each find a new friend(s) in the process--sort of. Meanwhile, the Organization XII may have just found exactly what they needed to further their ambitions. And the priestess Kikyo has found a rather odd boy with untamed hair and sapphire eyes. Also, a certain Disney witch we all love (okay maybe not...) makes an appearance. _

_I hope you enjoyed the new chapter! Please Read/Review as usual. Huggles!  
-Kamirine_


	4. Strange Worlds, Strange People

_**Reflection of the Heart**_

**Chapter Three:** _Strange Worlds, Strange People & Strange Dogs that Piss on Strange People in Strange Worlds_

Kikyo paused and her snow white companions paused as well, just inches behind her. Her eyes narrowed.

There was a boy just ahead of her–a rather strange looking boy, like that girl that followed Inuyasha. Only he was more so. His hair was in odd fashion, going quite frankly, all over the place. His head was down so she couldn't see it but even sitting, she knew he was rather short. He didn't wear tradition clothing of the era–no he wore–well she wasn't exactly sure what he was wearing to be honest. Though the silver pendant that hung around his neck, gleaming everything the sun hit it just right certainly stood out. Though what it was, she wasn't close enough to tell.

While the boy had peaked her interest, the two figures that stood on either side of him certainly had done it more so.

One was a demon, she was positive. She had what seemed to be permanent narrowed eyes, heavy lidded in a coal color for iris but her eye itself was a livid green. Piecing really. She wore some sort of black attire, long and draping, with black horns protruding from her head. Long, spider like pale fingers with long black nails and very large ring on a single finger. In her hand, a staff with a large green orb on the top. The woman, pale and sinister, was speaking to what Kikyo guessed was another, though more than likely less powerful demon by his demeanor.

It looked like an odd...dog. Maybe. She wasn't sure. But he wore an outfit almost similar to the young boy's, though his had a large black and red heart insignia on the front. And this demon was large both in size and height. His fur was short and black though and his snout was broad. He was frowning at the demon that spoke to him, shaking his head slowly as both looked down at the young man on the floor.

Kikyo crept closer still, her bare feet making no sound as she made her way behind the closes tree to the intruders.

"...really need this little punk Maleficent?" the second demon asked the first. His manner was respectful, almost timid. Yes, he was under her command and was indeed, the weaker of the two.

The woman only gave a soft mirthless laugh, her long fingers wrapping around her staff as she examined it in almost a bored fashion before looking at the boy. "Do you question my motives?"

The man quickly shook his hands in front of him and his head and Kikyo saw that he immediately began to sweat. "No-**_NO_** Maleficent I would never question you!" He laughed nervously. "I was just...curious–"

"Curiosity kills, my dear Pete," she replied in a cold manner, pointing the staff at the boy though the second demon, now know to Kikyo as Pete, jumped. Maleficent saw this out of the corner of her eye and a smirk that reminded Kikyo of Naraku appeared across those thin blood stained lips.

"Do not tell me you afraid my dear Pete," she continued. "Do you think I mean to harm you for such a minor insult?"

"Well–I–"

Her eyes narrowed and she paused in whatever activity she was about to proceed in with the boy. She raised her staff, her eyes now boring into his. Pete meanwhile, began to sweat more as a panicked look crossed his face and took a few more steps away from the demon.

"Of course not Maleficent You just moved to fast is all" he laughed nervously. The demon did not share his amusement. Her eyes only narrowed further. "I-I didn't mean no harm, honest! I was just wonderin what's so important about this little punk when you've already got that other little punk in mind!"

Now it was Kikyo's turn to narrow her eyes. So the demon needed the boy for something. Two of them it seemed. Perhaps the boy wasn't with the pair then. That made things easier.

"You still question me then Pete."

"N-no!" he stammered. "I mean–I questioned what you were doin but–"

"You have questioned my motives. I see. So you have no trust in me, is that what you mean?" she questioned calmly, eyeing a single raven that had flown in and landed on the green orb on her staff in almost an adoring manner. She stroked it's back with her free hand and Kikyo could swear the bird smiled when she smiled down at it. Another demon?

"That's **_not_** it Maleficent!" the second demon insisted, almost desperately now. Kikyo frowned. This first demon was obviously something most feared if single none threatening words had the man nearly begging for no reason. That or he was a coward.

"Silence you fool," she snapped in a loud, sharp tone, slamming the end of he staff on the ground, starting her raven and causing the second demon to shrink back in fear.

She seemed to calm down almost as quickly as she'd become angered, once again stroking the raven in a loving fashion to calm it as well before turning her attention back to the young boy leaning against the tree.

Kikyo took this moment to stand. Whatever the motive of this 'Maleficent', Kikyo was sure the demon could not be trusted. She pulled out her wooden bow, drawing back the string close to lower lobe of her right ear, aiming one of her trademark arrows directly at the demon's chest. Without a moment's hesitation, she released it, watching without emotion as the demon, without turning to face her, stopped the arrow with her orb, letting the jewel be hit instead.

The arrow disappeared into a small burst of bright light, and the demon looked over her shoulder, her eyes narrowing at Kikyo. This caused the lesser demon to look up.

"It appears we have a visitor," she stated in an amused tone, turning to face Kikyo fully now, her raven seeming to stare narrowed eyed at the fallen priestess as well.

"Depart demon." A warning.

"Demon?" the woman replied in mock surprise, her eyes widening before becoming naturally heavy lidded again and closing. She broke into a mirthless laugh. "How interesting, don't you agree Pete? She thinks we are demons!"

The lesser being joined in her laughter and they both shared the amusement–that is until Kikyo shot another arrow, this one coming dangerously close to hitting the leading demon in the face. It pieced the tree behind her instead.

The woman narrowed her eyes at Kikyo, her grip tightening on her staff. She hit the ground once and odd black creatures crept out of the shadows.

Kikyo's cold eyes watched as the jumpy demons crept closer towards her, circling her. Cornering her.

She pulled another arrow from it's quiver and aligned it with her bow but did not raise it up to take aim, simply watching her adversaries. They got closer and closer still until suddenly–they stopped.

They were close to her, almost seeming ready to attack however, they simply stayed in their place, bobbing around on their legs, a few even seeming to sink back into the shadows cast by the setting sun.

Kikyo continued to watch them, only looking up when she heard the head demon 'hmph', drawing the sound out as she narrowed her eyes further at Kikyo.

"They don't seem that interested Maleficent," the lesser demon called in a questioning manner as both continued to watch.

"It would appear our new found 'friend' does not have a heart," she replied with mild interested. Her companion looked flabbergast but she paid him no mind. "Very well..." She slammed the end of her staff down again the shadow demons attacked Kikyo at once.

The priestess did not flinch in fear, only took a step backward as she raised her bow, now lined with several arrows and let them loose, not pausing to watch them hit their marks as she refilled her bow quickly with more and spinning around, shot her second round at the shadows attacking from the back.

These she watched fade into thin air, another arrow at the ready before quickly turning around to face the head demon. She had chosen to take this chance to lift the boy from his resting place, the orb on her staff seeming to glow bright as he was engulfed in darkness. Kikyo shot her arrow, not at the demon, but at the flicker of silver she saw at the boy's neck.

It hit it's mark and on impact, a light was produced, causing the head demon to take a few steps back, the darkness around him fading.

Kikyo drew yet another arrow and aimed it for the second time at the demon named 'Maleficent' but was met with crimson lips curling upwards into a smirk as a thin black eyebrow was raised. Within a burst of blackness, her robes fanning outward, the demon was gone, with her companion calling for her to "wait for me" before he dived into the strange pool of darkness after her.

After a moment, Kikyo finally lowered her bow and walked the rest of the distance to the boy sitting against the tree calmly, her soul gathers leaving her swiftly in search for the lost souls of young woman so that she may regain the strength she'd lost to sustain her existence.

She kneeled until she was eye level with the young bow and using two delicate fingers, lifted his face by his chin so she could get a better look at him.

Such beautiful eyes. But they were so hollow. Dark. Empty. His face seemed pale, his mouth slightly open. She touched his chest–no heart beat. But the body was quite warm. Perhaps freshly killed. But then, why would the demon have use for one who was deceased.

Her eyes darkened. The demon could be in alliance with Naraku. After all, the demon huntress that traveled with Inuyasha–Sango–her younger brother was an unwilling servant of the half demon. Though...the boy had died...

This made her frown further. But she could sense no shards for the jewel-and she knew the young Kohaku had a shard imbedded into his back that kept him alive. And yet the boy was breathing softly, slowly–but he made no movements. He seemed unaware of his current state.

Kikyo put her bow away and taking the boy into her arms, picked him up and began to head deep into the forest. She was one whom had always loved the youth. And while the child was not a small child, he was still quite young.

She would figure out what was wrong with the young man–why those demons wanted him. Find out if Naraku was up to this time. After all, he seemed to care enough to send Kagura to spy on her, hiding behing a nearby tree with that fan of hers pressed to her lips in a thoughtful fashion.

She's been there since Kikyo had been attacked by the shadow demons to which Kikyo was not concerned. She could be dealt with if need be.

No, she was more concered with the bundle in her arms with the sweet, almost innocent face. She stuided it for a moment longer, her own expression softening before her eyes instantly met with the small silver pendant. The only thing that reacted to her pressence–when she'd shot her arrow at it.

Perhaps, this was the key to everything.

* * *

Alone.

He was all alone–again. She'd stolen him away– again. But she wouldn't get his heart. Oh no, he wouldn't allow her to have that part of Sora. That was only for him to have–and no one would take that away from him again.

Yes, he would find his sweet innocent Sora and then he would make Kairi pay...

...just as soon as he figured out a way off this rock floating in the middle of nowhere.

As he made the almost impossible leap from one rock to another, being careful not to fall (after all, the entire planet was composed of floating boulders in an dark, starlight abyss. Never ending. Ever silent.

As he kept moving, he didn't notice the swirl of darkness that appeared just behind him...a woman with bellowing coal robes and equally colored narrowed eyes watching him with a thoughtful expression.

* * *

"This is the one."

"Perhaps. He looks not like the boy from the island."

"Well I think he's pretty damn–"

"Axel, bite your tongue. Do not speak of the young lass in such a perverse way."

"Says the melodramatic pansy with flowers. And what the hell? "Lass?"

"He's trying to use 'big' words today."

"Shut your mouth, Zexion."

"Do not speak to him in such disrespect you incompetent fool. You do not speak to a founding member–"

"As if you are anything of the sort Demyx?"

"I am higher ranked than you Larxene!"

"Oh yes. The 'Melodious Nocturne'. Barely competent and somehow favored by Lord Xenmas.

Or perhaps, it's your connection to Zexion that makes you more favored in his eyes."

"Damn I could use a drink..."

"Nothing of the sort!"

"I'm so sure–"

An uproar and the feminine voice let out a soft snicker with the knowledge she'd gotten under their skin...

"Silence."

Dull in expression. Soft yet force. The room grew still with the exception of the flaming red head, who allowed the smirk playing on his lips to fade as he shifted the bundle of nakedness in arms. His eyes flickered down to stare at the face that was partially buried in his shoulder, the rosy lips still parted into a slight 'o' as he breathed softly. Angelic. But still lusciously fuckable.

A man with long azure hair stepped out of the way as another figure in long black robes strolled into the room, long silver hair haloing his face as piecing amber eyes moved to each face of his twelve Organization members before finally falling on the boy being held by Number VIII.

He took the distance between himself and the red head, a an amused smirk forming over his face. "Calm yourself Axel."

And the red head adverted his eyes, a man with dark hair and an patch over his left eye raising an eyebrow.

Everyone waited in silence, a tight circle having formed around their leader and the red head as he continued to study the boy as if he were an experiment of some sort. Finally, their leader backed up slightly, holding the pendant of a small crown the boy wore around his neck on a thin silver chain. The redhead blinked. He'd missed that somehow.

"Yes...this is the correct boy," he replied absently, as if thinking aloud. Then he let the pendant go, eying it a moment longer before slowly turning his back on the pair and once again, address the rest of the circle.

" 'Key of Destiny'. The XIII member of our Organization."

"Organization XIII," a voice called in a sing song voice before clapping softly.

Everyone paused to look over at him and a hand reach out and took them softly to stop him, the short haired blond looked over at another blond, though he looked to be older with facial hair, who shook his head softly and lowered his hands. Number XI rolled his eyes, fighting the urge to flip a spiky strand of rose colored hair out of his eyes while Number VI shook his head slightly and rubbed the bridge between his eyes.

". . .Dismissed." the leader replied slowly, still looking at the sitar artist in an odd fashion before shaking his head, swiftly walking toward the exist. "And Axel–see to it that–"

"Roxas." he replied simply.

"Very well. Has his own room ready by the time he awakens." With this, he left, the azure haired member and the man with the eye patch following.

The other nine where left to examine their newest member, though the blond with facial hair seemed rather disinterested.

"Roxas? Since when did you get to name the new members?"

"Since I found him first and I didn't hear any complaints. Got it memorized?"

"Besides, it's rather clever. An anagram."

"Dem, you think being able to eat with a fork is clever."

"Could you hurry this up? I have to take him to my room."

"Lord Xenmas stated that he was to have a room of his own."

"And until it's ready, he's in my bed. Got it memorized?"

"Your bed is it? And why can't luscious sleep with someone more–experienced?"

"I–don't believe it's what he meant Larxene."

"Besides, I'm far more experienced than the both of you." Purred. Wanting. Seductive.

"What is he? Four? You people should be ashamed of yourselves. Besides, that's not what the kid is suppose to be used for."

"Maybe not Luxord. But who said there wasn't fun to be had before our work is finished? Got it–"

"Yes Axel **_yes_**! I've got it memorized. We've **_all_** got it memorized. Would you please just shut up and put the toy away? And will **_someone _**get me a damn vodka," the blond demanded, starting for the kitchens.

The red head sweat dropped after him while the sitarist snickered openly and another member, one known as the 'Whirlwind Lancer' came close to the newest member's face, poking his pendant–a silver crown– with his index finger as he studied it.

* * *

"Geez Squall! Beating up a girl for god's sake!"

"It's Leon ninja brat. And it wasn't as if she was defenseless. She's suppose to be the holder of the Keyblade, she should have been able to handle it."

'More odd voices. Wait...what happened?'

"Yes, but maybe fighting wasn't the best thing to do in this type of situation Leon. We're going to need her help if we're ever going to get back home. Or help any of the other worlds in distress."

Ocean blue eyes fluttered opened as she groaned, a hand coming to her head as she tried to raise it, feeling dizzy.

Okay: she remembered waking up before. And getting peed on by this do named 'Pluto'. Then some guy–or maybe it was a talking duck–asked her about seeing a king. Or maybe it was a 'key'. She'd shown them her house keys–and then they left.

Then she ran into some guy that cursed. A lot. And talked about ships made out of gummi bears. Or something. And then those thing that attack the island–she thought anyway–tried attacking her again and then–nothing.

"Hey look! She's coming around!" a voice called happily and she felt a shift on the bed she was laying on as a soft hand caught her forehead, feeling it.

"Her fever's gone," a gentle feminine voiced replied with a hint of happiness.

A fever? She had a fever? Well, talking ducks did sound looking for keys did sound weird. Maybe she'd dreamed that...

"Great for her," a man voice, cold, snapped.

"Be nice Squall," the cheerful voice scolded.

"Leon!"

"Fine. I'm calling you Squon," the voiced giggled and Kairi heard an annoyed growl. Finally, her eyes fluttered opened to see a woman with soft emerald eyes smiling down at her.

The redhead blinked at her, confused, before gapping at the two other people in the room.

The first one seemed familiar. He was tall, wearing black leather pants, with three black belts only the sem on the side on the upper thigh the cuffs reaching down over his black shoes. Or maybe boots but she couldn't tell. He wore a short sleeved black jacket, the collar trimmed with white fur, a red insignia on the cuff of his sleeve. It was shorter, than the white t-shirt underneath, the shirt itself tucked into his pants, the waist of them adorned with several black and brown belts, all loose. He also wore three small brown belts on his upper arms, all spaced precisely apart while his hands were covered with black gloves.

His hair was brown and spiky, though not as long as Sora and a lot more tidy as the spikes pointed downward. He had blue eyes that were staring straight through her, a long scar right between them, a deep frown on his face as he leaned against the wall, his arms crossed.

Kairi's own gaze wavered, lowering as she instead, decided to look at her hands.

"Oh don't worry about Leon, he can be rude and even a little bit of a jerk at times," a voice laughed and caused him to glare. This girl was average height with wide brown eyes and short raven hair. She wore a black sleeveless jacket over her black shirt with silver designs all over it, thought he shirt was a little longer but not enough so that her naval was covered. She wore a rather short pair of black shorts, with a wee bit longer brown pair underneath, both tied off with a single brown belt. She wore knee high black socks that were lined at the top with white and high top shoes, only they were in the boot fashion and brown. (Kairi would have to ask where she bought those...) And finally she wore a black glove on one had that reached past her wrist but not her elbow, a white sports band on the other wrist and black and white trimmed ribbon that was tied around her head.

She was standing right beside the one she'd called 'Squon', smacking him on the shoulder playfully but giving him a 'shame on you' mock face. He promptly ignored her.

"Yuffie, that wasn't polite," the nice woman beside her scolded. The girl that seemed to be around her age hunched. "So what? It's true." The nicer of the three shook her head and looked back over at Kairi in an apologetic fashion.

Kairi got a better look at her. She had soft auburn hair tied back by a large red bow into a braided pony tail, wisp of twisted hair haloing her face as bangs. She wore a sleeveless red top that reached past her waist, the front across her breast and down the middle was white and button up while she wore a layered pink dress with white lace trim underneath and thigh high brown boots.

Kairi decided she liked this new girl and returned the smile, swinging her legs over the edge of the bed as she slowly got to her feet, ignoring how dizzy she felt. The woman stood with her, seeming to ask silently if she would be alright. Kairi only smiled at her again and the woman looked relieved.

"That's Aerith beside you, the grumpy one is Leon, I'm Yuffie, and you can't stay here too long," she stated matter of factly, putting her hand on her hip. "Not that we don't like ya. But those heartless are drawn straight to you."

Kairi turned her attention to her and frowned. "...Heartless?"

"The creatures that attacked you in the street," Leon replied gruffly. "They're drawn to the power of the Keyblade. They're just going to keep attacking you no matter what, so I suggest you get better at using it kid."

"...Keyblade?" Kairi replied uncertainly. Now she was really confused.

Leon looked annoyed. "Yes. The Keyblade. The weapon you used to defend yourself against them?"

"And you," Yuffie added, smacking him on the shoulder again. Kairi frowned. "So I'm the girl you beat up?"

Leon looked away. "I didn't 'beat you up'. I knocked you out. It made you put your Keyblade away and it bought me enough time to get you inside before another wave of the heartless attacked again."

The room was silent, until the spunky girl threw her arms around him and cooed. "Aww Squon, I didn't know you cared so muuuuch."

He let out a loud enough grunt before lightly pushing 'Yuffie' off and she laughed. The woman in pink shook her head and turned to look at Kairi, placing a hand on her shoulder and getting her attention.

"We've been so rude haven't we?" she began with an apologetic smile. Kairi shook her head. "Oh no! Not at all. I would much rather be knocked out and peed on–"

"Whao kid, I didn't pee on you," Leon replied with a bewildered yet disgusted look. Kairi waved her hands in a defensive manner and shook her head. "No no, not you! Pluto!"

"Pluto?" Leon and Yuffie replied in usion, then looking at each other. This seemed to interest in woman in pink. "His majastie's dog?"

"Who?"

"The king. That must mean that his court has finally arrived. You must have met with them eariler?" she questioned.

"I...think," Kairi replied, squinting as she thought about it hard. "A talking duck and–well I'm not sure but I think the other was a very tall talking dog. They were wearing clothing and one had a shied with circles on it–"

"You need to find them again," Leon cut her off abruptly. "And talk to Yen Sid."

"Who?"

"He taught the king magic spells. He's reguarded as the best wizard in all the worlds," Aerith explained. "He'll be able to inform you on the enemies you'll face."

"We just know about the creeps that destroyed our home," Yuffie added. "Those things are heartless. Now the weird silver thingies that dance like they're on some kind of seditive? I haven't got a clue. But they're not heartless. They've got a different insigna on them."

"Oh. Okay," Kairi nodded slowly, trying to take this all in. But she didn't get long.

There was a loud thump outside, and almost on cue, the other two in the room pulled out weapons, the spunky girl a very large metal x...thing. And the guy looked to have a sword with a gun's handle for a hilt.

"Um.." Kairi replied alarmed with a sweat drop.

"That didn't take long," the spunky girl called, already making her way out the room, via jumping on top the dresser and disappearing into some kind a secret panal in the roof. After a moment longer, she stuck her head back down and gave Kairi a tooth smile. "By the way: I am the proud member of the Shin–"

"We don't have time for this," 'Leon' called, starting for an exit, via the bedroom's door.

She stuck her tongue out at him before disapearing back into the hole.

"Go find the King's servants and get out of here kid. You've got worlds to save" 'Leon' added before finally leaving.

"Forgive Leon...he's not so bad once you get to know him," Aerith replied as she gently pushed Kairi towards the window. "Find the King's servants. Then Yen Sid."

"But I have to find my friends!" Kairi all but whined, a vision of untamed brown hair and sparkling sapphire eyes coming into mind. She'd been meaning to ask about Sora and the others since she got here. The woman smiled gently. "I'm sure you'll find your lost friends..."

"Kairi," she smiled.

"Kairi," she nodded, handing her a small bottle. "Just in case you're hurt again. It's called a potion. It will help heal you if the heartless attack and hurt you again."

Kairi smiled. "Thank you."

They heard more thumping down stairs and Aerith pushed her toward the window again. "You have to hurry!"

"Wait! But what about–"

"Thank you, but I promise I'll be just fine," she smiled warmly and unsure, Kairi nodded and finally, climbed out the window, giving the woman a small wave before making her descent down. She landed with a thud on her feet and pausing to catching her bearings, began to jog toward an ally, ignoring the shadows that seemed to move after her.

* * *

**Author's Notes:  
**_This chapter was a lot longer so I decided to cut down on Traverse Town. I moved the second part to the next chapter._

I'd love to thank everyone for all the wonderful reviews and reading the story. They're so wonderful::Hugs you all:

Now I shall answer questions to the best of my abilites:  
**Is Sora's taking Kairi's place/Is he a Prince of Hearts  
**Kinda.He won't be a 'princess' of heart. ;p Or a 'prince' as a matter of fact.Think of it as his andKairi's roles are reversed with major differences.He actually still as his keyblade (as Roxas still has them) only he just can't summon it as of now because he's in the same 'state' Kairi was in during the first KH game.  
Wth Riku, his role is the same, only with differences, like he doesn't--bah! I'm saying too much::hides:  
**Does Ansem still exist?**  
The heartless Ansem? No. But Diz will be in my story. I really liked him. :hugs Diz plushie: And yep, that as Xenmas in the hood.  
**Roxas in the story and whether he'll have Namine's powers:  
**This is hard to answer without giving away something I changed. Since Sora is 'heartless' now, I decided to go on a have Roxas created the moment he lost his heart, instead of like in the first game where he was created once Sora gave Kairi her heart back and vise versa. Due to some things I won't dicuss :cough: Namine may not even exist--actually, she may not need to. But no, Roxas won't have her powers at all. He'll have his keyblades. I know you probably don't want to here 'sort of' but--he is sort of the same.

**-Hellsing?  
**That's a good one. I dunno though, since I've already got Castlevania as one of the later worlds. I'm still debating whether I'll get chased with pitch-forks if Alucard isn't included...

**Next Chapter:**  
Kairi gets to fight with her Keyblade (This should be interesting...) and Kikyo contiues her quest to find out answers about Sora while Pete has a talk with Naraku. Roxas gets it memorized and Riku has a talk about 'friendship' with Malieficent. And everyone's favorite Destiny Islander finds herself about to be beheaded by the Queen of Hearts. Only Selphie...

_Thanks again for reading everyone and leave feedback as always! Huggles! (Oh! And sorry for any spelling or grammer mistakes. I'm discussing things with a possible Beta-Reader now...)_


End file.
